


he's been searching for so long

by thewriteroflostcauses



Series: hallelujah verse [1]
Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Bible talk, M/M, hallelujah verse, how do i even tag this seriously, wow send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriteroflostcauses/pseuds/thewriteroflostcauses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was unaware that you were a religious person." He says quietly. The white haired male is standing between two bookshelves, <em>The Mysteries of the Universe</em> gripped loosely in his pale hands. His thumb is tracing the golden lettering across the front of the old and worn book.</p>
<p>"I'm not." He shrugs. "But it's never too late to start, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's been searching for so long

"Do you have a Bible?"

Nezumi looks up abruptly from his near ancient copy of _Hamlet_ and fixes Sion with an odd look, eyebrows quirked and pale grey eyes clouded with confusion. "I was unaware that you were a religious person." He says quietly. The white haired male is standing between two bookshelves, _The Mysteries of the Universe_ gripped loosely in his pale hands. His thumb is tracing the golden lettering across the front of the old and worn book.

"I'm not." He shrugs. "But it's never too late to start, right?"

Nezumi sits up and wonders what on earth has gotten into this naïve boy's head this time. Because there are a lot of stupid things that Sion has been curious about, but religion has never once been one of them. And for him to suddenly be so interested -- something must be going on. "Tell me something, Sion. Do you honestly think that there's any sort of hope for you and I?" Ruby eyes lift from the book they've been looking at and cross the room to greet those odd, grey hues.

"Well why not?"

Nezumi scoffs and drops his book onto the mattress. "Because, you idiot. What makes us deserve salvation? What have we done that's worth something like that? We kill and we cheat and we steal, and we do all of the things that the _Bible_ says is wrong. If there is a god -- and I don't think there is -- then why would he ever accept two boys like us? It's a foolish notion to even consider."

Sion moves around the corner of the bookshelf and disappears for a second as he returns the book to its proper place. Once he has, he goes over and sits down on the bed beside Nezumi -- but he does not look at him. "You're so cynical." Is his soft remark. His fingers toy with the fabric of his pants in idle anticipation. There's something off. Something that's in the air and Nezumi doesn't like it.

"Why are you even bringing this up?"

"What is there after this, Nezumi? If there's no Heaven, if there's no Hell, then where do we go? Do we just get reborn? I don't think I have it in me to start over. I can't... do this again." Sion draws a shaky breath and turns for a second to look at the old gas lamp that's resting on a stack of books near the foot of the bed. After a while there's a hand pushing through his hair, another hand gripping his chin and turning his head so that once again he's met with the sight of grey. Nezumi's expression looks soft in the dull light, but Sion might just be imagining it.

"Don't say serious things like that. It's not like you." Sion's faint smile is swallowed by lips pressing to his. The pale haired boy makes no sounds as he's pushed back so that he lays on the old rachety bed they've been sharing for years, and Nezumi lays on him. "I don't know what happens after we die. But I think that if there was a Heaven, you'd have a place there."

"You never did answer my question." Sion says after a very long time, his voice quiet. It takes a few minutes for Nezumi to reply. But, when he finally does, Sion smiles broadly and fits his hands into the soft strands of the other's hair.

"I'll buy one tomorrow."


End file.
